12 corazones
by ananeko123
Summary: Ginga invita a Kyouya a un programa de retos, quien este acepta sin saber que es para que nuestro pelirrojo le diga lo que siente, ademas ¿que retos divertidos harán ahí? ¿Ginga le dirá a Kyouya lo que siente? SHONEN AI: KyouyaxGinga
1. Te invito a salir con una mentira

**OHAYOOOO…MINNA…aquí les traigo mi primer fic yaoi**

**Kyoya: No puede ser**

**Gingka: Ana-chan…**

**Yo: Kyoya di las advertencias y Ryuga las aclaraciones**

**Kyoya: Como sea... …ADVERTENCIAS, ESTO ES SHONEN AI (RELACION SENTIMENTALES DE CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS…NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si te ENCANTA este género…adelante**

**Ryuga: Bien…: ACLARACIONES -diálogos-''Pensamientos en **_**cursiva**_** de Ginga y subrayada de Kyouya'' /Recuerdos/ MAYUSCULAS=GRITOS y se ven (1) lo aclararemos al final**

**Gingka: Metal Fight Beyblade ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora**

**Disfrútenlo…**

La tarde había llegado a Beycity, pues el sol se veía lindo iluminando el cielo, las aves cantaban una dulce melodía, los niños jugaban con sus beys y las madres hacían compras para la cena, pero entre todos ellos había cierto chico de cabellera roja con unos hermosos ojos color oro, una persona de corazón puro e inocente, el dueño de Galaxy Pegasis ya deben saber de quién hablo, si es nuestro adorado Ginga Hagane, él andaba buscando al amor de su vida…se preguntaran, ¿quién es el amor de la vida de nuestro pelirrojo?...pues este chico tiene la cabellera de color verde con unos salvajes zafiros, su personalidad es muy salvaje llegando a veces a ser agresiva y es un maravilloso blader, el dueño de Rock Leone, exacto nuestro alegre Ginga estaba perdidamente enamorado de nuestro orgulloso y amargado Kyouya Tategami.

Algunos se preguntaran… ¿Ginga enamorado de Kyouya?, lo que sucedió es que hace un año nuestro pelirrojo llego a la ciudad para buscar oponentes muy fuertes, conoció a sus mejores amigos Kenta y Madoka, se enfrentó con los Face Hunters cuando diviso al peli verde en una pose muy sexy observándolo detenidamente y Ginga se sonrojo un poco

Luego de eso se volvieron rivales y nuestro pelirrojo no déjame de pensar en Kyouya, primero pensó que estaba confundido, luego que solo porque eran rivales y al final se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

_/ Kyouya…mi pecho duele al recordarte…será que me ¿enamore de ti?_

_-Por fin me di cuenta…Te amo Kyouya- /_

Pero Ginga se quería confesar a su amado, pero vaya problema pues cuando quiso decirle de cara en cara...pensamientos negativos iba dieron su cabeza, ¿si me tacha de loco? ¿Piensa que le estoy jugando una broma de mal gusto? ¿Se aleja de mí?...todo y más nuestro pelirrojo se preguntaba. Un pequeño amigo de Ginga de nombre Yu le recomendó que escriba una carta, pero digamos que nuestro niño de ojos color oro es pésimo para las palabras, así que se guardó sus sentimientos un poquito más.

Como dijimos, estaba caminando por las calles buscando a su "Rey" cuando se paró enfrente de una tienda de televisores, suspiro un rato y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla donde justo pasaban un comercial de "12 Corazones" **(1)**

-Te gusta alguien-el pelirrojo asintió-No sabes cómo confesarle tus sentimientos-volvió a asentir nuestro chico-Pues acércate este sábado al medio día a nuestras instalaciones con la persona que amas en secreto y pasaran por divertidos retos…si cumplen todos es que tu amor es correspondido-se terminó el comercial

''_Y si voy con Kyouya''_, se sonrojo un poco y movió la cabeza un poco, '_'A él no le gustan estas cosas'' _y continuo caminando por las calles.

Se detuvo un rato y volvió a pensar '_'Y si le digo que es un programa de retos para bladers… ¡no!...Ginga eso es mentir y a Kyouya no le gustan esas cosas''_

Camino hasta llegar al muelle, el sol se estaba ocultando pues ya eran como la 6:00 de la tarde y el ambiente era muy romántico, el cielo tenía un bonito color amarrillo con naranja y al ver junto con el agua era increíble. Se sentó en una banca por ahí y vio a los niños con sus padres jugar por ahí aunque nuestro niño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

''_Y si utilizo esa mentirita con Kyouya…una mentira no lastima a nadie o si… ¡NO SE QUE HACER!_, lanzo un pesado suspiro, ''_Mmm…veamos puedo decirle que hay un programa para bey batallar y que como somos rivales hay que ir juntos''_

-Kyouya-susurro su nombre un poco triste

-¿Qué?-miro a la persona que estaba al frente suyo

-¡Kyouya!-se sorprendió y aparto la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues…-agacho la cabeza, '_'Esta es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies…pero si él me rechaza…si no quiere ir conmigo y si me…trata mal''_-sintió como le agarraban la barbilla para que mirara unos penetrantes zafiros

-Habla-Ginga se sonrojo un poco-¿Tienes un problema?-descendió su mano hacia su mejilla y se perdió en esa dulce e inocente mirada llena de vida

Estos se fueron acercando, podrían sentir la respiración de uno con el otro hasta que Ginga reacciono y se alejó un poco-Veras, Kyouya…hay un concurso…donde puedes bey batallar y pensé en ir contigo-estaba jugando con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo

Kyouya solo levanto una ceja en señal de confusión y luego se puso en pensar, a Ginga no le gustaba ese silencio que había, iba a decir cuando una voz lo interrumpió-Sería interesante-dijo nuestro peli verde con sus sonrisas típicas

-¿En serio?-

-Claro-puso su mano derecha en su cintura y con su mano izquierda se señaló-Así todos verán que el gran Kyouya Tategami, te derroto en frente de todo el país-

-Bien…-le salió una gota estilo anime-Es el sábado al medio día-le dijo el lugar y Kyouya asintió

-Te recoge en tu casa-metió las manos en sus bolsillo y se alejó-Nos vemos hasta entonces-

''_Se lo dije, pero con una mentirita piadosa…no creo que se moleste ¿o sí?''_, vio como el dueño de su corazón se alejaba y se perdía entre la noche

Fue corriendo a su casa, pues sin darse cuenta ya era de noche y si no llegaba pronto su padre Ryuusei se enojaría y eso pasaba no saldría con Kyouya en el programa. Llegó a su casa, para su suerte su padre se había quedado unas horas más en la WBBA, subió a su recamara y se echó en su cama.

''_¿Qué hare si Kyouya se entera que le mentí?...solo invento una excusa, ya no puedo esperar ya quiero que sea sábado aunque me pregunto… ¿qué haremos haya? ¿Qué tipos de retos nos pondrán?, pero no importa ya que los pasaremos todos y el amor que siento por Kyoya será correspondido…no cabe duda que me enamore de ti…Mi rey''_-cerro sus ojos soñando con su amado y esperando con ansias el día donde su amor al fin será correspondido

Mientras tanto en las calles de Beycity, nuestro Kyouya caminaba sin molestar a la gente cuando se detuvo en una tienda de televisores donde pasaban de nuevo el comercial de ''12 corazones'',''Que estupidez…¿quién iría a un programa de esos aunque justo es en lugar donde iré con Ginga y a la misma hora y fecha…debe ser solo una coincidencia'' , continuo su camino hasta llegar a su casa y dormir profundamente.

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Gingka: Ana-chan…**

**Yo: Subiré el próximo capítulo pronto o eso espero**

**Kyoya: Mejor aclaremos de una vez**

**(1)-Es un programa de televisión estadounidense que también dio en el país de la autora**

**Yo: Ryuga di las preguntas**

**Ryuga: ¿Cuáles serán los retos que pasaran en el programa? ¿Kyouya se enterara de la mentira de Ginga? ¿Qué retos quieren poner?**

**Yo: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Las mentiras son malas

**¡HI! ¡MINNA! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Kyoya: Ana…**

**Yo: Gingka las advertencias y Ryuga las aclaraciones**

**Gingka: ADVERTENCIAS, ESTO ES SHONEN AI (RELACION SENTIMENTALES DE CHICOXCHICO) SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS…NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, pero si te ENCANTA este género…adelante**

**Ryuga: ACLARACIONES -diálogos-''Pensamientos en **_**cursiva**_** de Ginga y subrayada de Kyouya'' /Recuerdos/ MAYÚSCULAS=GRITOS y se ven (1) lo aclararemos al final**

**Kyoya: Metal Fight Beyblade ni los personajes le pertenecen a la autora**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

En una casa de color blanca con un jardín muy hermoso, vivía un chico de cabello verde con los ojos zafiros estaba terminando de comer su desayuno que eran huevos con tocinos junto con un chico pequeño igual a él.

-Oni-chan-miro a su hermano-Me llevas a ese programa-

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto sin mirarlo

-El de "12 corazones"…escuche que es interesante-

-Esas son estupideces…un Tategami debería entrenar en vez de pensar en ir a un programucho como ese-se levantó para lavar los platos

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en una casa de color beige, un chico pelirrojo se terminaba de cambiar para bajar a tomar el desayuno y estaba entre contento y triste…contento, porque por fin había hecho algo con su amado, pero triste ya que tuvo que usar una mentira para lograrlo y digamos que su conciencia lo mataba por dentro, literalmente.

Bajo por las escaleras para tomar el desayuno para después irse a entrenar, su padre Ryuusei ya se encontraba tomando su taza de café y leyendo su periódico matutino cuando diviso a su hijo sentándose en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Ginga… ¿cómo amaneciste?-le pregunto retomando la lectura

-Excelente-empezó a "devorar" su plato-¿Qué lees?-

-Una artículo de las personas mentirosas-Ginga sintió algo de miedo

-Y… ¿qué dicen de esas personas?-

-Que son los peores…nunca conseguirán nada-

-Entiendo padre-

-Ginga, nunca seas mentiroso…eso nunca te conduce a nada-le dijo a su hijo, él cual asintió

''_Espero que Kyouya no se moleste… ¿qué excusa le inventare?_, termino de comer su desayuno y se fue a Beypark para enfrentar a sus amigos

Mientras estaba caminando se encontró con Masamune que era perseguido por Yuu, Ginga se acercó para ver que no era nada.

-¿Qué paso?-vio a Masamune escondido detrás de una banca

-Masabobo…me mintió-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Le dije una mentirita piadosa…que lo llevaría al parque de diversiones ya que Tsubasa esta con Hikaru trabajando hasta muy tarde en la WBBA-

-¡PERO NUNCA LO HICISTES!-derramo una lagrimas

-Lo siento Yuu-

-¡SABES QUE MENTIR ES MALO!-

Ginga al escuchar eso se sintió un poco triste…había usado una mentira para hacer que Kyouya valla a un programa junto con él solo por confesarse su amor que aún no sabía que podía ser correspondido.

Camino hacia la tienda de su amiga Madoka para ver si estaba un rato…cuando llego al B-Pit, entro y bajo las escaleras, viendo a su amiga durmiendo sentada sobre su mesa, seguro se había quedado así por arreglar un bey.

-Madoka-sacudio a su amiga para que se levantara

-¿Ginga?... ¿qué te trae por aquí?-pregunta media adormitada

-Vine a verte un rato-miro el bey que estaba arreglando y no que era Rock Leone-¿Qué hace el bey de Kyouya aquí?-

-Ayer me lo trajo para que le de mantenimiento pues iría a un programa-

-Entiendo-llevo sus manos atrás de su cabeza-¿ Que más te dijo?-

-Ginga sé que te gusta, pero pareces acosador-

-¿Q…Qué tiene de malo?-tenia las mejillas sonrojadas-Solo pregunte

''_Kyouya me siento mal por mentirte, viniste hasta el B-Pit para que Madoka le de mantenimiento a Leone solo por nuestro concurso…me duele la cabeza''_** (1)**

-Ginga... ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, Madoka no te preocupes-tranquilizo a su amiga-Por cierto…hablando hipotéticamente…si tú le mintieras a alguien con una mentirita piadosa… ¿cómo crees que la otra persona reaccionaria?-

La mecánica miro extrañado a su amigo-Bueno, tu sabes que mentir es malo, pues si le dices con una mentira aunque sea piadosa…esa persona se sintiera fatal-

-¿Fatal?... ¿En qué modo?-

-Veras…pensara que siempre vas a mentirle y nunca le darás la confianza necesaria para que otra vez te crea-

-Entiendo-bajo su cabeza en señal de tristeza

-Recuerdas que hace tiempo le contamos a Kenta el cuento del "Pastorcito mentiroso"** (2)**-el chico asintió-Pues ahí al pastorcito se la pasando mintiendo y cuando llego el peligro del lobo, los demás ya no quisieron creerle-

-Tienes razón-ahora su cabeza lo estaba matando-Madoka…ya me tengo que ir-voltio a las escaleras

-Ginga…si vez a Kyouya le puedes dar a Leone, es que voy a salir y nadie va a estar aquí-le extendió la mano donde tenía el bey

El pelirrojo agarro el bey y salió corriendo de la tienda para ver a su amado y decirle la verdad, si el peli verde se enterara de su mentira por otra cosa ya no le tendría confianza y tampoco respeto.

Kyouya caminaba en las calles sin molestar a nadie con las manos en sus bolsillos, quería por un momento paz y tranquilidad ya que todo el bendito día era molestado por Kakeru con -llévame a ese programa- o Ryuto, el novio de Kakeru que también no dejaba de cansarle la paciencia, así que decidió salir a caminar.

Ginga buscaba a Kyouya para hablar y decirle toda la verdad aunque este ya no quisiera ir con él al programa al menos sabría que le tiene confianza. Camino hasta que diviso una silueta que era efectivamente de la su amado y empezó a correr más rápido.

-¡KYOUYA!-sin darse cuenta había agua por el piso de las calles

-¿Ginga?-se giró y vio que el pelirrojo estaba corriendo

-¡Te estaba bus…Wou!-Ginga se resbalo con el charco de agua y cayó encima de Kyouya

Cuando nuestro pelirrojo abrió los ojos se encontró con unos zafiros que observaban detenidamente y fue donde se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Kyouya, pero no quiso parar pues estaba a gusto ahí.

-Ginga-escucho que el peli verde lo llamaba-Te puedes parar-

-Así-lo ayudo a levantarse-No me di cuenta de que estaba mojado-se rió nerviosamente

-Como sea… ¿para qué me llamaste?-

-Pues…yo…quería decirte. _"Debo decirlo…quiero mantener ese respeto que tenemos solo como rivales"_

-Ginga-Kyouya no tenía paciencia ya que esa era una de sus pocas virtudes

Nuestro pelirrojo respiro hondo y -¡TE MENTI KYOUYA TATEGAMI!-cerro sus ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños

Kyouya se quedó muy sorprendido "Ginga me mintió… ¿porque?, pero de que mentira estará hablando"

-Sé que mentir es malo y por eso te lo estoy diciendo-

-Espera Ginga… ¿de qué mentira me estás hablando?-

-La del…-respiro nuevamente-programa…ese que te dije que era para bey batallar-

-¿Ese programa que iríamos el sábado?-Ginga asintió

-Te mentí…el programa no es de bey batallar-

-Entonces… ¿de qué es?-

-El de…"12 corazones"-Kyouya abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo

-Ginga-

-Sé que te mentí y me disculpó…bueno sé que pensaras que ir a ese programa es tonto. Mejor me voy eso era lo único que quería decirte-se dispuso a ir cuando siento que lo cogían del brazo

-Sabes no me molestaría ir a ese programucho solo contigo-se sonrojo un poco y aparto la vista

-¿En serio?-Ginga estaba tan feliz que se aventó a sus brazos para abrazarlo

-Sí, pero que nadie de tus amigos lo sepan-

-Como digas-se despidió de él y se fue muy feliz

"Ah…lo que hago por una cara bonita de ángel…¿eh?...¿cara bonito de ángel?...¡qué diablos estoy pensando! "

Se fue rumbo a su casa sin saber qué retos tendrían que pasar además no serían tan malos ¿o sí?...

* * *

**Yo: Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**Kyoya: Lo que salió de mentirle a tu madre mucho**

**Yo: No le mentí…fue algo menos**

**Gingka: Ana-chan mejor aclaremos**

**(1)- Eso es la conciencia, cuando haces algo malo te duele la cabeza y si eres un psicópata como la autora no la tienes**

**(2)- Hay muchas versiones de eso además todos al menos tuvieron que leer ese cuento**

**Yo: Me disculpo por demorar**

**Ryuga: Su mamá la castigo y no la dejo entrar a la laptop**

**Kyoya: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**


End file.
